That person
by Bee48
Summary: <html><head></head>The one person who can't see me though I am looking The one person who can't hear me though I am calling Do you even remember me? Do you even think of me? Just once, please aku gak pinter bikin summary, aku author baruu... ini ff kaisoo ku yang pertama, salam kenal RnR please :) butuh saran :)</html>


Judul : That person

Author : Bee48  
>Cast :<p>

Kim Jong In

Do Kyungsoo

Krystal Jung

Genre : Romance, sad, hurt.

FF ini adalah FF pertamaku yang aku publish. FF ini murni dari pemikiranku sendiri yang terinsiprasi dari lagunya Jessica yang The One Like You. Jangan jadi siders ! karena komen kalian sangat berarti buat aku mau itu (+) ataupun (-) aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.  
>DON'T COPAS ! DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR ! HOPE YOU LIKE IT !<p>

o0o

_Is this what love is?_  
><em>Does it hurt the more you do it?<em>

Kim Jong In. Ya, laki-laki itu bisa memutarkan pusat duniaku menjadi dirinya. Dia adalah Sunbaeku yang sangat tampan dan jago dance.

Aku mengetahui dirinya pada saat ia menjadi salah satu anggota osis di sekolahku. Aku dulu sangat benci kepadanya karena di balik wajahnya yang tampan itu ia sangat sangar dan benar-benar menyiksa teman-teman seangkatanku sewaktu masa orientasi satu tahun yang lalu.

Aku tak tahu sejak kapan ia bisa membuatku menjadikan dirinya sebagai pusat duniaku. Seperti dia adalah matahari sementara aku adalah bumi yang selalu berputar mengelilinginya.

Yang aku tahu, aku sangat terpesona oleh kemampuan dance-nya pada saat Pensi sekolah dan selalu di adakan pada saat ulang tahun sekolah.

Oiya, aku juga terpesona dengan senyumannya yang selalu menampilkan deretan gigi yang rapi dan putih itu. Dan saat ini aku suka pada semua yang ada pada dirinya.

Suka ? apakah aku yakin ? bukannya ini cinta ? Eh ? Cinta ? seperti apa cinta itu ?

Aku tidak tahu pasti apa itu cinta. Hanya saja aku suka merasakan kupu-kupu seakan terbang di sekitarku bila aku melihatnya tersenyum. Aku suka memperhatikannya pada saat jam istirahat. Dan satu lagi. aku suka sakit ketika melihatnya bersama dengan Krystal sunbaenim. Gosipnya mereka pacaran. Nampaknya benar. Aku suka melihat mereka bergandengan tangan ketika pulang bersama.

saat aku melihatnya... aku merasa ada sebilah pisau yang melukai hatiku. Menyayatnya dengan perlahan. Sesak. Sangat sesak.

_The more I get closer to you_  
><em>My feelings grow bigger<em>  
><em>It scares me<em>

Aku pernah mencoba mendekatinya karena kami satu tim waktu ada perlombaan matematika antar sekolah. Aku baru mengetahui kalau ia juga pintar di bidang akademik.

Setelah aku mendekatinya dengan pura-pura menanyakan soal yang sulit dan tidak aku pahami. Padahal, soal yang aku tanyakan sudah aku kuasai dengan baik. Tapi ini adalah salah satu langkah untuk mendekatinya.

Pada saat itu ia juga sangat ramah dan mau mengajariku dengan telaten. Melihatnya seperti itu, membuatku menambahkan nilai plus untuknya. Getaran aneh itu juga selalu ada saat aku berada di dekatnya.

Omo ! Apakah ini yang di namakan cinta ? aku rasa iya. Dan aku merasa bahwa rasa ini semakin lama semakin membesar.

Apalagi, saat ini ia sudah mengenalku. Jadi, pada saat aku menyapanya ia akan tersenyum. pernah sekali ia menyapaku dengan senyuman hangatnya itu. Hatiku meleleh seketika melihatnya tersenyum.

Tuhan... aku ingin berada di sampingnya tetapi aku juga takut jika aku mencintainya terlalu dalam nantinya. Bagaimana ini Tuhan ? apa yang harus aku lakukan ?

_Such a precious person to me_  
><em>That person, who won't ever come again<em>  
><em>That's it for me, that's enough<em>  
><em>Just the fact that I love you<em>

Dari hari kehari aku merasakan bahwa namja yang bernama Kim Jong In itu semakin berharga bagiku. Di hatiku sepertinya ia sudah menempati posisi yang pertama. Aku yakin bahwa tidak akan ada lagi yang akan seperti dirinya dan tidak ada yang bisa menggantikannya.

Kau yakin Do Kyungsoo ? ya.. aku yakin. Dan itu sudah cukup untuk ku.

Dengan apa kau bisa yakin bahwa posisinya tidak bisa di gantikan?

Dengan aku mengenalnya, ia mengenalku.

Dengan aku melihatnya dari jauh untuk mendapatkan tawa atau senyumannya..

Dengan aku mencintainya, tanpa aku meminta balasan darinya.

Pada kenyataannya aku jatuh cinta padanya. Dan rasa itu semakin hari semakin dalam. Kau pasti akan bilang aku seperti orang gila ? ya, aku gila. Aku gila karena mencintainya.

Dan itulah kenyataannya.

_The one person who can't see me though I am looking_  
><em>The one person who can't hear me though I am calling<em>  
><em>Do you even remember me?<em>  
><em>Do you even think of me?<em>  
><em>Just once, please<em>

Ya, Kim Jong In yang tidak menyadari bahwa aku selalu memperhatikan sikapnya. Yang tidak mendengar jika aku panggil namanya sekeras mungkin di dalam hatiku.

Kadang aku berpikir. Apakah ia pernah memikirkanku ? apa ia pernah mengingatku ? memikirkan seperti itu membuatku tertawa miris. Karena kenyataannya semakin hari ia akan bertambah dekat dengan Krystal Sunbaenim.

Tapi, aku mohon kali ini lihatlah kearahku. Sekali saja. Maka aku sudah akan bahagia.

_The only thing I can do is cry but_  
><em>Like a fool, I am waiting<em>  
><em>Please come to me now<em>  
><em>Come to me just like this<em>  
><em>My last wish is that one person, you<em>

Hati ini seperti di tusuk-tusuk saat mendengar bahwa dirinya berpacaran dengan Krystal sunbaenim. Hatiku sakit. Sesak. sangat.

Cairan bening itu menetes dipipiku saat mendengarnya. Karena aku tidak mau seseorang mengetahui perasaanku. Dengan segera aku menghapusnya dan berusaha tegar.

Setelah pulang sekolah rencananya aku ingin menanyakan soal matematika yang lagi-lagi aku sudah mengerti. Namun, pura-pura hanya demi berdekatan dengan namja itu aku bahkan rela mengorbankan jam pulangku untuk 'pelajaran' tambahan darinya . Karena sewaktu kami berada dalam satu tim, ia sendiri yang bilang waktu itu. 'Beritahu aku, bila ada soal yang sulit. Mudah-mudahan aku bisa mengajarkanmu.' Aku membalas perkataannya dengan 'Walau perlombaan ini sudah selesai sunbae?' dan ia membalasnya dengan anggukan yakin. Hahh... sunbae kau memang baik !

Maksud lain aku ingin mendekatinya adalah ingin menanyakan kebenaran hubungan antara ia dengan Krystal sunbaenim.

Saat bel berbunyi aku segera keluar kelas. Untuk menemuinya. Aku juga tak sabar dengan rencanaku

Dan aku yakin ia masih ada di kelasnya. Begitu aku sampai dikelasnya, ya... memang ia masih ada di kelasnya. Tapi... dia tidak sendiri, ia bersama Krystal Sunbaenim.

Aku tidak berani masuk. Jadi aku putuskan untuk memperhatikannya dari jendela. Mereka berdua sedang mengobrol asik. Jong In sunbaenim berdiri menghadap yeoja itu sementara yeoja itu duduk di -tiba Krystal sunbaenim seperti ini bangkit dari duduknya. Sayangnya keseimbangannya hilang lalu, ia seperti ingin terjatuh. Benar saja meja itu terjungkir.

Tanpa aku sadari aku menahan nafasku. Karena melihatnya akan terjatuh.

Untung saja Jong In sunbaenim menangkapnya dengan cepat. Eh ? berarti Jong In sunbae memeluknya ? Iya. Berarti Jong In sunbae berada dekat dengan Krystal Sunbae ? iya. Hatiku meringis. Aku menghela nafas yang tanpa kusadari ku tahan.

Terlebih lagi aku melihat mereka dengan posisi seperti itu sudah lebih dari 5 menit lamanya. Dengan perlahan aku menyadari bahwa kepala Jong In subae sudah mulai bergerak mendekati wajah Krystal sunbae.

DEG !

Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Jong In sunbae mencium bibir Krystal sunbae lama. Hatiku sakit. Pasokkan oksigen di sekitarku menipis. Mataku memanas bersiap untuk mengelurkan cairan bening itu. Semakin lama pengelihatanku buram.

Semua itu menjawab rasa penasaranku sejak tadi pagi.

TES

Ya... cairan bening itu mengalir mulus di kedua pipi chubby-ku.

Ya... aku hanya bisa menangis jika ini terjadi.

Ya... Karena aku bukan siapa-siapanya Jong In sunbae.

Ya... aku menyadari itu semua.

Tapi dengan bodohnya aku berpikiran bahwa selama Krystal sunbae dengan Jong In sunbae mengikat janji suci di atas altar nanti belum terjadi . Maka aku masih mempunyai peluang dan aku akan tetap menunggunya.

_To you, I'm a small person_  
><em>Just someone you know<em>  
><em>That's it for me, that's enough<em>  
><em>Just the reason of love<em>

Dua bulan sejak kejadian itu...

Aku masih tetap mengikutinya selama ia masih berada dalam jarak pandangku. Aku masih suka mendekatinya walau bisa di bilang kami sudah mulai dekat. Aku masih berharap padanya. Yeah, aku mencintainya.

Mungkin menurutnya. Aku hanyalah seorang hoobae yang biasa ingin meminta pelajaran yang gratis padanya. Tapi, terseralah aku tak peduli. Aku hanya ingin ada di dekatnya. Apa ia tak sadar ?

Atau mungkin juga orang yang hanya ia kenal sebagai hoobae? Tak apalah. Selama aku masih bisa terus memandangnya, berada di dekatnya maka menurutku itu sudah cukup.

Hanya untuk satu alasan. Yaitu Cinta.

_That one person, you_  
><em>You are my only love<em>  
><em>My heart can't let you go<em>  
><em>Just as much as I love you<em>  
><em>Each minute and each second hurts so much.<em>

Orang yang selama hampir dua semester ini aku cintai itu hanya Kim Jong In. Ia benar-benar mencuri segalanya dariku.

Hatiku, pengelihatanku, pehatianku.

Ya... dia cinta pertama ku.

Entah kenapa, pernah rasanya aku lelah jika seperti ini terus. Ingin melupakanmu. Tapi di satu sisi hatiku tidak mau melepaskanmu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan ?

Tekadku sudah kuat akan melepaskanmu dan mengikhlaskanmu bersama Krystal Sunbaenim. Tekadku sudah sama seimbang dengan rasa cintaku padamu. Tapi, nyatanya ? aku malah semakin jatuh kedalam pesonamu.

Dan justru itu malah semakin menyakitkan bagiku. Apalagi jika melihatnya sedang berdua dengan Krystal sunbae.

_The one person who appears even when I close my eyes_  
><em>The person who is next to me even in my dreams<em>  
><em>Do you even remember me?<em>  
><em>Do you even think of me?<em>  
><em>I miss you, please<em>

Hari ini hari kelulusannya. Ya... dia harus pergi meninggalkan diriku sendiri di sekolah ini.

Bahkan sampai sekarang saja aku tak bisa melupakannya.

Karena...

Dirimu lagi yang selalu hadir dalam setiap detikku. Bahkan hadir disaat aku hanya menutup mataku. Dirimu adalah orang yang selalu hadir di setiap mimpiku.

Kadang aku tidak ingin terbangun dari tidurku... bahkan aku rela jika aku tidur selamanya untuk bermimpi bersamamu.

Kadang setiap aku bangun. Aku berpikir.

Apa kau merasakan yang sama denganku ? Apa kah kau juga memimpikanku ? apakah aku selalu hadir di setiap detikmu ? Kurasa tidak.

Aku akan merindukanmu. sangat.

_The only thing I can do is cry but_  
><em>Like a fool, I am waiting<em>  
><em>Please come to me now<em>  
><em>Come to me just like this<em>

My last wish is that one person, you

Aku melihatnya sedang memakai almamater sekolah dan berpidato mewakili seluruh angkatan. Pidato yang ia sampaikan itu adalah pidato penutup dari acara kelulusan.

Setelah selesai berpidato, Penyerahan semacam medali oleh kepala sekolah kepada anak-anak kelas XII. Sebagai simbol dinyatakan bahwa mereka lulus.

Murid kelas XII itu sudah berkumpul di tengah aula. Lalu, mereka melemparkan topi toganya sebagai tanda suka cita akan kelulusan yang mereka raih.

Kulihat Jong In sunbae tertawa bersama teman-temannya.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya tersenyum tapi hatiku menangis karena akan segera berpisah.

Rasanya aku ingin mengucapkan selamat atas kelulusannya. Tapi, badanku tidak sejalan dengan keinginanku. Aku segera berbalik badan dan bersiap untuk keluar dari aula.

Namun, baru dua langkah aku berjalan. seseorang memanggilku.

"Kyungsoo-ya !" Suara itu familiar bagiku. Tapi siapa ?

Aku terkejut begitu mendapati Jong In sunbae sudah berada belakangku.

"Ha..hai sunbae." Lidahku kelu. Bagaimana ini ?

"Hmm... Sera-ya ! kau tak mau memberikan ucapan selamat kepadaku, eoh ? padahal aku ini sudah terlalu sering mengajarimu matematika." Katanya sambil senyuman khasnya.

"Eo...Eohh... Sunbae ! Chukkae ! aku ikut bahagia kau lulus." Aku memberinya selamat sambil tersenyum. tersenyum getir. Tapi, semoga namja itu tidak menyadari bahwa itu bukan senyuman yang biasa aku tunjukkan kepadanya.

"Hmm.. Gomawo. Oiya , kau ! Kau kan sebagai hoobae yang dekat denganku. Jadilah Sunbae yang baik bagi hoobae-hoobaemu nanti, teruslah asah matematikamu itu, dan satu lagi... masuklah ke universitas yang sama denganku."

Ne? Aku terkejut. Ia menyuruhku masuk universitas yang sama dengannya ? ada apa ini? Rasanya kupu-kupu mulai berada di sekitarku. Membuat jantungku kembali berdegub kencang.

"Ne...Sunbaenim." Jawabku.

"Jangan panggil aku 'Sunbaenim', panggil aku dengan sebutan 'Oppa' arasseo. Karena kau seperti adikku sendiri."

JEDER !

Petir rasanya menyambarku hingga rasanya hatiku gosong karenanya dan menggantikan sang kupu-kupu yang berada di sekitarku tadi. Aku baru saja senang akan harapannya yang menginginkanku untuk masuk satu universitas dengannya. Dan sedetik kemudian ia mengatakan bahwa aku SEPERTI ADIKNYA SENDIRI.

Sesak. tapi aku tetap mengangguk seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa pada hatiku.

"Panggil aku sekali." Pintanya.

"Ne ? Jong In... sun..eh, ani.. Oppa." Aku masih belum terlalu biasa memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu baik-baik dan ingat pesanku tadi." Aku mengangguk lagi.

Kemudian ia berlalu dari hadapanku setelah mengusap lembut puncak kepalaku.

Aku kembali terngiang kata-katanya tadi.

'Jangan panggil aku 'Sunbaenim', panggil aku dengan sebutan 'Oppa' arasseo. Karena kau seperti adikku sendiri'

Waktu itu aku memang berharap dapat memanggilnya 'oppa' tapi bukan seperti kakak tertua yang memang harus bagiku untuk memanggilnya seperti itu. Tapi, sebagai panggilan kesayanganku terhadap namja yang aku cintai.

Sesak di dalam dadaku semakin menjadi.

Tidak bisakah kau datang padaku sekarang ? lalu, mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku dan kau juga menginginkanku berada di sampingmu ?

Aku sudah menunggumu hampir satu tahu lamanya. Apakah kau akan menyia-nyiakan semua penantianku ?

Datanglah padaku dengan hanya membawa secuil harapan bagiku. Karena inilah harapan di hatiku saat kau berjalan meninggalkanku.

Bisa berada di sampingmu, sebagai pendamping hidup dan matimu.

Itu harapanku untukmu. Walau ku tahu... itu semua tak akan pernah terwujud atau bahkan terucap.

Dan biarkan harapan itu seperti debu yang suatu saat nanti akan tertiup oleh angin. Lalu, menghilang begitu saja tanpa sisa.

Dan untuk saat ini tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisimu. Aku yakin itu.

-KEEUUTT-


End file.
